


Homecoming

by SilverDagger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDagger/pseuds/SilverDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila loves spaceports and border stations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Gaila loves spaceports and border stations. 

If anyone asked her why, she'd call it an explorer's taste for novelty, a scientist's fascination with boundaries and what lies just beyond them, but there's more to it than that. She'd lost herself in a place like this once, shaken the Syndicate off her trail just long enough to get out for good. She still remembers how it had been then – the smell of spices and engine fuel and cooking food, the frightening and unexpectedly giddy realization of her own freedom. Now she wanders the streets of a new port, noticing the doors and alleys and twisting back ways, places not to get caught and places that can get you out. But this time, she isn't alone.

And what surprises her most about _that_ is how easily Nyota fits in here, Federation or not, Starfleet or not. Partly, it's the way she moves, the dangerous sway of her hips as she walks, the way she tilts her head and just listens, taking in the sounds of a hundred languages. Partly, though... Partly, it's because she's as familiar with the boundary places as Gaila, and that makes all the difference.

Gaila catches her when they pause where two corridors meet, bends close to brush her lips against Nyota's ear and whispers, “told you I'd show you my home someday.” And Nyota knows she's never been here in her life – but she just nods, like that makes perfect sense.

“I'm glad you did.”


End file.
